Royals
by paulinus maximus
Summary: A collection of short stories about everyones favorite bunch of psycopaths the fire nation royal family! [will include current, future, and past members]
1. the births

The births

"zuko!" mai said panicking "my water just broke!" zuko looked at his wife in disbelief "you're not do for another few weeks" he said hoping it would convince the baby into abandoning its apparent escape plan, mai however was having none of it "then explain this you dolt!" she screamed motioning toward the puddle under her legs "well I do tend to have that effect on woman" zuko said with a devilish smile though it soon disappeared when a knife was thrown at a section of wall a few inches from his head "stop making jokes and get me to a fucking doctor!" mai raged readying another knife that she promised "would not miss" at about this time an out of breath servant burst through the door "my lord your sisters water has broken" he said in between breaths "what!" "She isn't do for another month!" the servant gave him a shrug "it doesn't appear that the baby cares sir" zuko was fast losing control _this can't happen it's not the proper time_ he began to wonder if he could perhaps order his most recent relatives to stop and adhere to the allotted timetable when his mother burst into the room "zuko what the hell are you doing!" didn't you hear about your sis-" she was cut short when her gaze drifted toward mai "your water broke" she said matter of factly "tell that too zuko!" mai snarled giving her husband a look that guaranteed he would have to find a new sleeping arrangement for the next few days. Finally zuko in a moment of clarity turned to the servant "fetch my physician immediately" the servant who to his infinite credit remained calm throughout all of this gave the fire lord a questioning look "what about your sister my lord"  
"oh yes..err..err"  
"zuko get ahold of yourself!"  
"Hello! I'm having a baby!"  
ursa realizing that her son was definitely not qualified to deal with this situation turned to the servant "go find a nursemaid their trained in childbirth" the servant nodding his ascen mumbling something about spineless sheep

Zuko was not allowed to be in the birthing room all the sages agreeing that a father witnessing a birth being a bad omen. . So the young soon to be father was had to wait outside listening to the screams coming from the room when he noticed an old crone carrying something very small in a bundle shuffling towards him "my lord" she said "I was instructed to present your nephew to you" she then held out the bundle obviously expecting zuko to hold the child "err..err very good carry on" the servant raised an eyebrow at this "don't you want to…hold him my lord" zuko stammered for a moment causing the servant to let out a slight chuckle "forgive me my lord it's just that my husband had the same problem here let me help you" she then grabbed hold of zukos arms and placed them in such a way she was about to place the bundle in them zuko looked at the child and smiled "he has the family eyes" he then held out his finger to the child who took in its very small hand "well he's certainly curios" just then he heard a cry coming from the birthing room he turned to the crone who smiled taking his nephew in her hands "go to them" she said and with that he opened the door to greet his new heir


	2. regime change

regime change

traitors everywhere. Always spying on him, scheming behind his back. But he was on to their little tricks oh yes he was on to them. He would let them continue their little intrigues for a little longer the he would strike. Sozin smiled at the thought of all those spies begging for mercy when he sprung his trap and for a while he would humor them let them all that in the end he would show mercy. Yes he would let them think that all the way to the headsman and then his nation would be clean of all the rats that infested it.

"he's completely insane" takeda said forcefully "what choice do we have?"  
"we don't have a choice" snapped hitomi "it is our duty to protect the firelord with our lives. What you speak of is treason" takeda shook his head sadly why couldn't he understand that sozin needed to be put down? "you are right about one thing my friend" takeda said solemnly "we don't have a choice" before hitomi could react takeda pulled his sword out and slid it into the older mans neck. Hitomi let out a gurgling noise as he dropped, blood spewing from the gruesome wound "I'm sorry old friend" takeda whispered moving the body away from the entrance to the throne room towards a smaller room to the left. When he entered the room another guardsmen named oda was standing at the entrance "a pity" he said examining the body "I always liked him" takeda nodded "yes he was a good man. too good for that bastard on the throne" oda looked towards the entrance of the throne room and said solemnly "he wont be on the throne much longer"

Sozin was still plotting his revenge against "spies" when he saw two members of the imperial gaurd approach his throne "what is it"? he asked annoyed at being interrupted, the men did not answer instead to sozins shock they drew their swords "this is treason"! sozin screamed "I demand you sheath your swords now"! the men continued moving towards the throne obviously not interested in sozins command "well then"! sozin bellowed "I'm going to have to teach you traitors a lesson with that he got in a flawless stance and sent his arm forward to launch fire however to his shock nothing happened he tried to lauch again and still nothing "wha...wha..."? at this the guardsmen not dangerously close began to laugh "whats the matter old man"? one of them asked "too old to bend"? sozin was helpless he knew that much but he was dammed if he wasnt going to go down fighting he waited untill one of the guardsmen was in striking range and then in speed shocking for a man his age pulled out a small dagger and lunged it into the gaurd's chest "argh"! the guard screamed just before sozin cut his throat yet when he turned to face the other guardsmen he knew he was too late

takeda stabbed sozin in the stomach and pushed up entrails soon covered the throne room. The old man was dead before he hit the ground. He then went to check on oda,dead "shit"! takeda cursed lamenting the loss of two good men in less than an hour "all because of you"! he screamed turning towards sozins ruined corpse "he can't hear you" a familiar voice said behind takeda "the job is done sir" takeda said suddenly exhausted "so it is" sajumi said softly "so it is" takeda looked at the commander of the gaurd knowing orders would come soon "send for the fire sages show them what happened here. Those disloyal to our cause are to be disposed of immediately. send messenger hawks to the armies in the earth kingdom that are led by those sympathetic to our cause tell them they should march to azulons headquarters immediately and besiege him. With luck we will have absolute control within the month if not..then its civil war.


End file.
